


The Demon's Reaper

by TheIrishNeko



Series: Shinigami & A Pinch of Demon [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birth, Child Death, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Human, M/M, Male Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Mpreg, Reapers, Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Grell Sutcliff just wanted one night with his favorite demon. He visits the Undertaker for help and it doesn't go as planned. The faux night is only remembered by one and they are landed with the consequences. Which one faces the consequences? Will it be too late to save the life that caused the ordeal or will it be too late or the other to realize what was under his nose the entire time?





	1. Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is still a WIP but I've written enough to post. 
> 
> I use He/Him/His pronouns for Grell. Please don't hate.

He felt lonely. He always did. To him he felt like he was never going to find a love. That was until a certain woman made a deal with him. He was excited, happy to be used for personal reasons instead of jumping from body to body and collecting film. That was boring. But as soon as his eyes were laid upon the tall dark figure, who knew the woman’s nephew, it was love at first sight. Of course this was until he didn’t reveal his true self. He followed the dark figure until the untimely death of his master. There he revealed his lust for the color red and pursued the dark figure. Sadly each time he tried to kiss or get close to dark figure, he turned him away, ignored him, or was ordered by the little brat to be killed by the dark figure.

Sebastian. The name even made him melt, weak at the knees. The red eyes, oh how they were full of potential and love. Deep down, he wished the dark, mysterious, calm man, would return those feelings. How he could wish for a night bathed in moonlight with the man towering over him, bare to the bone. The moonlight outlining him, those salty lips grazing his neck, his own legs wrapped around the dark’s waist and both sharing a moan or two. 

“Grell.”

The red reaper snapped out of his daydream and looked behind him. It was his colleague and long time friend, William T. Spears. He fixed his spectacles with is spears and in his other hand carried the next book. He was dressed in his grey tux and had a blank expression on his face.

“You are drooling again.”

Grell looked down and saw spit hanging from his lips. He quickly wiped it away then walked towards William.

“Oh Will, you know I don’t like being interrupted from thinking about my Sebastian!” 

“Since when do you ever not thinking about that demon?” Will sighed.

“You try finding someone you love and feel like you are treated like garbage.” Grell snatched the book from Will’s grip. 

He flipped through and his new chapter was of a man who looked like Sebastian but was entirely human and a brand new father. Grell’s heart ached. He never liked taking lives from parents let alone new ones. Grell quickly skimmed the pages then closed the book and sighed. This was going to make him feel lonelier. One day Grell wished to start his own family. But reapers barely reproduced. They usually summoned an old soul and turned them into reapers.

“Why do you have to do this to me, Will?”

“I don’t give the orders. Just don’t mess up. I don’t want to work overtime to clean up another of your messes.” Will reminded then walked away. 

Grell stuck his tongue out at the man then sighed. He brushed some of his long red hair off of his shoulder. He summoned his scythe, which was a noisy chainsaw, and traveled to the living world. He found it to be night in the living world. Excitement rean up his spine. Usually his favorite man was out. He hoped to run into him or to at least catch a glimpse of the skinny figure in the pale light.

He scanned the rooftops and alleyways, but there was no sign of the man or his master. Grell sighed once more and began to observe the man from the soul he was supposed to collect. He was on a roof staring down into an open window. The man was holding his newborn that was wrapped in a pinkish blanket and singing a lullaby. Grell was enchanted by the melody and his heart ached further. In a week, the new father would be gone and the child would grow up without a father. 

A week later, just as the man was walking home, it happened. He was holding a rabbit from the popular toy company Grell’s love dabbled in. It fell onto the muddy street when he was ran into and stabbed in the stomach. The murderer was an escaped convict that was fleeing a burglary and accidentally ran into the man. Grell watched as the convict’s face twisted in regret. The burglar took the knife out and ran off. The man scheduled to die collapsed to the ground and began to bleed out. The man groaned in agony.

Grell landed a few feet away from the scene and walked out of the alley the man was laying in front of. The man reached out for help but all Grell did was shed a tear before revving up his scythe and stabbing it into the man. The film began to pour out and leak into the sky. Grell didn’t want to look at the film in case he would cry some more and cut it off, ending the man’s life. There was a sickening gasp before everything went still and the rest of his blood pooled around him.

The man’s heat left his body and became cold. The red reaper noticed the rabbit and bent down to pick it up. He smiled slightly and brushed off the dirt. He put away his scythe then transformed into his old butler form and walked to the man’s house. His steps were heavy with sympathy and it helped with his plan. He knew he would get into trouble but he felt that if he didn’t do this, he wouldn’t forgive himself. Carefully he knocked on the door and the man’s wife opened up.

“Good evening, Sir.”

“Good evening, Ma’am. I hate to bother at such an untimely hour but I represent your husband’s work.” Grell lied. He kept the rabbit behind his back. 

“Is my husband in trouble?”

Grell handed the rabbit. “He wanted me to give this to you in case he didn’t show up at all. My workers are looking for him as we speak, but we have had no luck.”

A gasp escaped the woman. “I knew he dabbled in dangerous things on the side, but I didn’t think it would be this bad.” Tears began to escape.

Grell bowed. “Well will let you know if we find him. Have a good evening, Ma’am.”

The widow closed the door and Grell walked away on the empty streets. He could hear the faint sobs coming from the open window and he silently cried with her. He wondered why this death upset him. He figured he was old, being an ancient being and not being able to dip into human antics. The right reaper never showed up for him and all that was on his mind was Sebastian. 

He lived his life filled with rejection. Sure he enjoyed dressing like a woman with the long hair, makeup, and red jacket, but that's what made him stand out from the other reapers. As other reapers were cutting souls, he was dancing away the nights as he did his job. Yes it got him to have his death scythe taken away, but he proved to do the job each time. He just wish there was someone who was accepting of who he is. 

He wished night upon night for the demon to return his feelings and love him back. To Grell the creature was perfection. Perfect agility, perfect possession, everything. The reaper continued his silent walk and looked up at the stars. He watched the tiny lights move and the colors of night begin to mix with morning. He continued to walk in silence until he got spooked.

“Why so alone?” A familiar voice sounded behind him.

Grell jumped and turned around to see a familiar being. Long grey hair that almost reached the ground swayed at the ankles. A long black robe and pointy black hat made him look like a warlock. He had stitching on his face and a wicked grin. The pale skin made him glow as his scarring on his face made the character distinguished.

“Undertaker!”


	2. The potion

“What are you doing here?” Grell asked, still surprised.

“You are in front of my shop.” Undertaker giggled.

Grell looked up at the sign and gasped. He didn’t think he would walk this far. His thoughts must have been clogging his brain. He grumbled with frustration not just with himself, but also his stupid emotions and with Sebastian himself. 

“May I ask again why you are alone on this morning?” Undertaker spoke up again.

“I had a job.” Grell then stood up straight and looked at his nails as if he wasn’t bothered by the question. “It was done. I’m just taking the long way home.”

“By sulking?” 

Grell gripped his fists and shouted back. “I WAS NOT SULKING!”

“No need to get offended. You just look lonely. I think I can help with that.” Undertaker offered.

Grell smiled with joy! The old reaper had tricks up his sleeves and the red reaper hoped treats were included. Could the old reaper have a solution to his dreams? Could the reaper help him get the demon? Grell thought quickly. It was probably bad for him to go a magical way, but he was desperate. His lonely days and nights in his home world were soon to be over.

The Undertaker walked back inside his shop and Grell eagerly followed. Inside he watched the older being move bottles around and pulled out two clear wine glasses. They were dusty but had painted red roses on their sides. They were set on a coffin then cleaned out. 

“Wine glasses?” Grell was confused.

“Yes. Were you expecting a potion or something?” Undertaker replied.

“I am unsure how you dabble with the magic part of your job.” Grell gulped. 

“These will work. But I will not tell you what they do unless you give me payment.” Undertaker smiled.

Grell huffed and rolled his eyes. Here he goes with a joke. None came to mind. So he made up a silly story about a grown man getting pranked by younger men. He figured Undertaker enjoyed it by the explosion of laughter that came after. Grell thought the story was stupid but to him it was true. He was the one that got pranked by the new recruits. 

“That is good.” Undertaker laughed while wiping away tears from his eyes. “These glasses work when you and the other person touch your lips to the rim. You must clink your glasses before while you are touching it. Then take a sip and the spell should work. Any liquid would suffice. “

Grell took the glasses and touched the stems with his sleeves. “Thank you Undertaker!”

The red reaper was about to hug the grey one, but was stopped.

“Be warned. The spell is to die at sunrise the night you use it. Any outcomes are not of my bidding. You must like with the consequences. The other person will not remember the night you two had together.”

Grell’s smile faded. Sebastian won’t remember the sweet sweet love he will give him, or the love he will receive from the demon. Sadness now clouded his gaze. But it was worth it. One night was better than none. Grell took the chance to risk it. He thanked the Undertaker once more and stored the glasses safely in his jacket. He chose to return the book from his earlier job then hunt down the beautiful man.

It didn’t take up too much time. The deed was put away neatly then he scoured the day to find the man. He was high, and low until he couldn’t find him at all. He relaxed on a rooftop and stared up at the stars. Night time was his favorite because that was when the most death happened. Every once in awhile the skies will be filled with film and he enjoyed watching the other reapers do their job. But tonight was solely demon searching.

“Oh Sebastian, where are you?” Grell asked himself and out loud quietly.

Just as if it were on cue, the image of the dark man flashed in the corner of his eye. He was running the rooftops, chasing another dark man. Grell announced his joy and summoned his scythe. The additional chase advanced. He eventually caught up with the love of his life and helped chase down the culprit. Grell noticed the man ahead of them wore similar clothes to Sebastian. All down to the white gloves. 

Nobody copies my Sebastian! He thought in his head. He bent his head lower and ran past the butler and then pounced. He let out a victory cry just as he struck down and was shocked when the blade of his scythe was caught. 

“WHAT?!”

“A reaper, hmm? What are you doing without a task?” The look alike replied, raising an eyebrow.

Grell barred his teeth. The man looked the same except for the glasses, eye color, and hairstyle. He was another demon. He pushed on his running blade but it didn’t budge. Silver then went flying past his ear and hit the demon. Grell was tossed back and he screamed when he came crashing down on the roof behind the two fighting demons. He looked up and became infatuated with Sebastian. But the throw hit him hard. He knew recovery was quick so he just rested. He had a long night, he could wait. He laid his head down and listened to the fighting instead.

A few minutes later however, a gloved hand came into his vision. He looked up to see Sebastian glowing with the beginning sunlight, bent over to help him up, and his face looked upset. Grell took the hand then brushed the dirt off his clothes and put away his scythe. He looked away from Sebastian. He messed up the man’s mission and he was once again in the way.

Now’s your chance, Grell! Ask him! He just couldn’t see himself to go through with it. He began to walk away when he was stopped by a call of his name.

“Grell!”

Inside, Grell’s heart swooned. He said his name! But instead he kept a cool posture and turned around. Sebastian’s posture was straight and upright. His hands were at his sides and eyes were glowing with madness.

“Sorry, thank you.” Grell added a bow, to mock him.

An eyebrow rose on the demon’s face. “Are you hurt?”

On the inside, yes. “No. I just wanted to ask something of you, but I interrupted at a bad time.” Grell lied.

“I see. You can ask me now before my master calls for my return.” The tall, dark, handsome man waited for the question.

Grell broke his posture and ran towards Sebastian. “I just wanted to ask you for dinner!”

Sebastian didn’t break from his spot. “No.” He then turned away as to leave.

Grell got onto his knees. “Please Sebastian! Just this once! Then I’ll leave you and the Phantomhive kid alone unless it’s business. I promise!”

The reaper watched the man think it over before sounding a big sigh and agreeing. “Phantomhive gardens at 12:30 tonight.”

“Oh thank you Sebas-chan!” Grell went in for a hug but instead landed on the roof. He watched his love bounce away. “See you tonight Bassy!”


	3. Amnesia Night

The midnight moon glowed bright in the gardens. It illuminated the fireflies, as well as the white roses that surrounded the spot he picked out. In the spot he covered the table with a white cloth and set plates along with the special wine glasses. Grell stood back and observed his masterpiece. Under the table was a basket of food he prepared by following one of the cook books an old patient of his had. He found the food to look delightful so he gave it a try.

At exactly 12:30 Sebastian showed up. He had a bottle of champagne in his hands and an annoyed look on his face. He was dressed in his usual black suit and his hair was as usual of being frayed and falling in his face.

“Oh Sebastian! Thank you for agreeing with me!” Grell thanked.

Sebastian didn’t say a word as he poured the champagne then took a seat. Grell took the basket from underneath and began to dish out food. He saw the plain look on the demon’s face and almost felt hurt. He was just trying to have fun. He didn’t have to ruin it so early.

“I do not need to eat.” Sebastian spoke.

“You also don’t need to drink but you brought a divine one!” Grell winked. 

What Grell made was a desert of some kind with chocolate and it was like a cake. Carefully he served the perfect slices and dished them out. The red reaper took a bite then scooped a second bite and pointed it to Sebastian but he didn’t move. 

“Oh please humor me.” Grell turned his brows up like a lost puppy and waited.

Sebastian leaned in and took the bite off the reaper’s fork. He ate in silence then swallowed. He looked directly into Grell’s eyes but the reaper was too lost in the Sebastian’s glass to even notice. Sebastian took the glass. He looked it over and then set it back down. Grell then snapped out of his trance.

“Is something wrong?” Grell asked, feeling nervous.

Sebastian stood up. “Thank you for the desert.” He bowed.

Grell then began to feel guilty. For some reason, his mind told him not to do it. He was right. What he was doing was wrong. As much as he loved the demon, he didn’t think he would go this far, and this crazy. He started to shake and blurted out words before thinking about them.

“Sebastian, Wait!” Grell stood up and looked down at his feet. “I was going to do it, but I feel like it’s wrong.”

The demon looked back at the reaper. He waited for the rest of the words.

“The glasses have a spell bound to them. But I could tell you could sense it. I was hoping to have more than dinner, but I can’t bring myself to love a man who I know won’t love me back. If you took a sip after we gave a cheers, you would be in love with me. The spell would be gone by morning and you wouldn’t remember anything.” Grell confessed. 

The reaper sat back down and ate more of his cake. He wanted to return to his world and never show his face again. An object appeared in the corner of his vision. He looked over to see the demon holding the glass.

“I don’t want to do it! It was wrong of me.” Grell cried.

“If this is the only way to get you off of me so my master and I can work, then I’ll agree. I won’t remember. ” Sebastian said. “Afterall, I’m only one hell of a butler.”

“Alright.” Grell stood back up and took his glass. He held it up and spoke. “To my wonderful night.”

“To your night.”

*Clink*

Both beings sipped from their glasses and they began to feel warm inside. Grell set his glass down and so did Sebastian. The demon then held out a gloved hand and Grell took it. He blushed and was lead back to the mansion. He remembers just as it was when he was in disguise. Elegant, roomy, beautifully crafted. But he was lead past the nice rooms and entered a solitary room that was furthest away from the kid. This must have been Sebastian’s room.

The door opened and Grell was impressed. It was just like the normal rooms with a bed, desk, and bookshelves. The wallpaper was a creamy white with a swirly pattern as a border and covered. The curtains were a soft blue that matched the top sheets to the bed. The desk seemed to be made of oak and looked solid. The floor was hard and rough but was covered up by a persian rug. It was very roomy for a butler.

Sebastian lead him to the bed and let him take a seat. The demon went over and opened the curtains. White moonlight bathed the room and the bed. Grell began to melt. It was going to be like his daydream. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the floor. He then positioned himself on the bed to look attractive by sitting in a seductive way, the shirt opened a little and his hair draped all on one shoulder.

Sebastian returned to him, a small smile on his face. He got up on the bed and knelt down in front of Grell and began to take off his clothes, piece by piece. The shoes, socks, trousers, tie, vest, and shirt. One by one. Every time a piece of clothing was peeled off the heated body, Grell, smiled in enjoyment and wished to be taken. 

“Come on Bassy! Take your stuff-”

“Sshh.” Sebastian put a finger to Grell’s lips and he only nodded.

Grell then watched in fascination as Sebastian took off his gloves with his teeth in a beastly type of way. Next were the shoes, socks, trousers, jacket, vest, tie, and shirt. The two were then bare but only their pants remained. Grell could feel his lower half rise in satisfaction. Oh how the glow illuminated the white skin of the demon. Sebastian moved closer and Grell laid down, his head resting on the pillows, ready to be taken. 

Grell begged with his eyes to be taken. Sebastian then took off Grell’s glasses and put them on his face. Grell melted into the mattress. A huge grin was on his face as Sebastian slipped off both of their pants. He gasped when the demon gripped him and teased the tip. He quivered under the sensation and gripped the sheets. This is what he wanted. Slow play then the full force. His nails almost tore at the fabric but he was careful.

The demon then loomed over the reaper and brought the reaper’s arms up above his head and held them. Grell spread his legs and Sebastian did as the reaper begged. The demon slowly joined them together, raw skin and all. He started slow then moved faster. They began to rock and thump against the wall. Grell saw nothing but blurriness and when Sebastian repositioned his hands to grip the sheets, Grell ran his fingers through the thick black hair and the demon kissed his neck. 

“Oh Sebas-chan!” Grell shouted.

Sebastian stepped up his game and began to rub Grell while rocking their hips. The wood frame creaked and the demon began to make noise for the first time in their little moment. He eventually thrusted one last time and Grell bucked. Both shared a noise no one would understand as they spilled. Sebastian loomed over Grell once more and breathed heavily. They waited a few minutes before agreeing to a painful split, both physical and emotional (for Grell).

Grell laid down while facing the demon and Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. Demon’s skin was normally cold from their nature but the one in front of him was burning hot. He was still breathing heavily and followed Grell with his eyes. 

“Oh Sebastian. Thank you.” He leaned in and kissed the soft lips, with tongue included, then both fell into a snooze.

As the morning light began to creep into the window, Grell dressed quickly folded Sebastian’s clothes then placed a kiss on the sleeping demon’s forehead and grabbed his glasses before fleeing. Sadness began to grow in his heart, but he also felt love. He knew the love was fake, but deep down, he felt as if the demon did care for him. After all, the demon knew how to pleasure a reaper. He sat in a tree’s shadow and watched the rest of the morning arrive. He saw from his perch the sleeping man get woken up by the other staff. Grell laughed then returned to his home realm.


	4. Unsure

“Sebastian!” Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldo yelled at the same time outside his room. 

The demon’s eyes snapped opened and he quickly sat up. He looked about his room to see the window open, his clothes neatly folded, and the bed a mess. His desk was untouched and everything seemed to be in the same place. He looked at the messy mattress. Since when did he sleep? His head ached and so did his lower body. 

The room’s doors slammed opened and in stormed his Master. He was half dressed and upset. The three stood in the doorway terrified. 

“We are going to get fired!” Mey-Rin shivered.

“It’s not our job to wake up Sebastian.” Baldo scoffed.

“Best stay out of the Lord’s way.” Finny suggested, dashing away.

Sebastian focused on his master’s huffing at the foot of his bed.

“Explain yourself!” His master demanded.

Sebastian really didn’t have an explanation. He figured he would have to make one up. He itched the back of his head, nervously, scared of what happened. “I do not know, My Lord. I think I may have dozed off and had a bad dream. I will help you in a moment.” 

He bowed as he sat in bed then used his speed power and dressed then carried his master back to his bedroom and properly dressed him. The young master looked pleased and then left for his office. Sebastian quickly cooked breakfast and made tea. He served it to his master then went about his chores until the master called him again. 

As he cleaned up, he wondered what happened to him that caused him to make a mess of his bed. The only thing he could remember was having a boring evening with the troublesome reaper, Grell, then he bid him a good night. He did it in spite of the crimson freak and to keep him off his and his master’s back during the next case. Although he could still taste the chocolate desert on his tongue mixed with something else. He sighed and returned to the laundry. 

Just as he finished folding the last piece he was summoned by his master. He found the plate and cup neatly stacked on the corner of the desk, waiting to be picked up. Sebastian took it and was about to leave when he heard a scoff from his master.

“Young master?” He asked, in a playful tone.

“You do not smell presentable. Usually you do not smell of anything but you smell like sweat. Please wash up. But don't take too long.” His master ordered.

“Yes, My lord.” 

He finished leaving the room and placed the dishes to be washed in the kitchen. Walking back to the servant wing of the house, he found the bathroom and shuddered. He usually cleaned up himself but after feeling his rough hair, sticky body underneath the clothing, and smelling like a wet dog, his master was right. He drew the hot water and let it heat up the room. He stripped down and looked in the mirror and saw thin scratches on his next while a sore spot was on the inside of his collar bone. He must have done something during the night.

As he got in the tub, he thought. What could have made him end up in the bed. He thought back to the cake. He only had one bite. Thought it was delicious, he did have a strange feeling over the whole event. The next time they ran into Grell, he would need answers. Sebastian finished washing up and redressed. He then attended to his master once more.

The rest of the day was a slow one. Lady Elizabeth arrived for a visit and the demon found it entertaining to see his master cringe with the positive energy around him. But now the child was resting and Sebastian finally had a chance to investigate his room. He lit two candlesticks and found it to be enough light. He scanned and swept the windowsill to find nothing, not even a footprint. His floor was also spotless. Next was the ruffled bed. The sheets were tossed about in a rough manner and one side was neatly folded back as if there was another occupant. Sebastian examined the white sheets and spotted a long red hair. The sheets also had an odor to them and it didn’t smell like him. It smelled like the reaper. 

Quickly he stripped the sheets and washed them. Sebastian figured the reaper drugged him then seduced him. Trapped him in a pleasurable night then left by morning. Sebastian scowled to himself. He was going to make Grell pay for what he did to him.

Luckily Sebastian and his master didn’t see Grell until they were investigating a couple of months later. They were called upon the queen to take care of another drug trafficking ring and report. Someone had to clean up after Sebastian’s kills and it was low and behold Grell. They stumbled upon him just as he was finishing up a film when the two were walking back from the end of the ring. The reaper didn’t look normal. He looked more of a maroon or dull red instead of his cheerier cherry red.

“Grell Sutcliff!” Ciel shouted.

Sebastian became stiff. His master must have been upset with the reaper. Probably still from the last encounters. Maybe this was his chance to also confront the reaper about the fuzzy night he may have had with him.

Grell looked up just as he finished collecting the film. He sighed and stood up to lean up against his scythe. He fixed his glasses and smiled cheesily. To the demon he really didn’t look right. He looked almost sick. 

“Why hello Phantomhive, Sebas-chan.”

“Why are you cleaning up? Why not the other one?” Ciel questioned.

“Will and Ronald are off collecting another one of your messes. I was assigned this one.” Grell replied, almost sounding ill.

“You look ill.” Sebastian noted. 

“I’m just sick. I’ll be over it soon.” Grell stood back up and gathered his scythe. 

Ciel and Sebastian watched him walk past them then stumble before falling to his knees and expelling his stomach. Ciel rolled his eyes and ordered Sebastian to gather him and bring him back to the townhouse. Sebastian obeyed and Grell felt weak in his arms. He wondered what the reaper did to himself to be this weak. The reaper fell asleep as soon as he was in the demon’s arms. Sebastian almost felt bad for the creature.

“Why do you want to help Grell Sutcliff?” Sebastian asked Ciel.

“The sooner he is on his feet, the sooner he can leave us alone.” Ciel responded. “Sebastian. Tend to him until he is well enough to leave.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Sebastian laid Grell in his bed when they returned to the townhouse. Soma and Agni asked questions of who ‘she’ was and Sebastian answered that he was a colleague. They seemed to understand his tone then left him alone. Ciel went to play a game of chess just to get Soma off his back. Sebastian fetched water and simple food for the reaper then tended to him. The creature had a small fever and instantly woke up to the cool rag on his forehead. The red reaper sat up and got off the bed, pushing Sebastian into the bowl of water. He saw Sebastian and began to flee out the window. Sebastian grabbed him by the wrist and tried to keep the reaper inside.

“I promised you! I need to leave!” Grell choked as he began to cry.

“My master ordered me to take care of your needs until you are well.” Sebastian argued back.

“I’ll never be well! I promised! Leave me alone!” Grell cried, looking back he saw the red eyes of the demon and broke his arm free. 

Sebastian fell to the floor and then ran to the window and yelled after Grell. “Get back here!”

The door to his room opened and Ciel angrily ran in. “What is going on!?”

Sebastian looked around and saw Soma stand in the doorway. Below and before him was his master. “I believe Grell is well.”

“Shit.” His master voiced. “Very well. Clean up this mess. You need to inform the Queen about our success.

“Certainly.” Sebastian agreed.


	5. Surprise!

“What did you do to me!?” Grell growled as he grabbed the Undertaker’s shirt.

The Undertaker only laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “I gave you my warning. Go ask Will for help. Unless you give me payment, then perhaps I’ll say more.”

Grell let him go then told a funnier story than before. The Undertaker erupted with laughter and had to stop rolling on the floor in order to give the information.

“By what you are telling me, Reapers are much like humans, needing sleep, food, even desires. It looks like your night with the Demon added more than you bargained for.” The old reaper ended in a chuckle.

Grell took his words and thought about them. He remembered Sebastian saying nothing during that night they had ten weeks prior. He had to pry himself out of the demon’s grip when he left after being rescued by the demon and his master. It hurt to look at the man that gave him an evening but didn’t recall a single event. He felt lonelier than ever after seeing him. He thought of what might have happened.

The sickness started six weeks ago and so did the light cramping in his stomach. He placed his hand on his stomach and the Undertaker giggled. “I’m… I’m with…” 

The red reaper looked down and smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. He twirled around on his toes and batted his eyelids. He thanked the Undertaker then left. He had to tell Will he news otherwise he would get into trouble for slacking. Warmth wrapped around him for the love that he cannot wait to give. He was finally going to bring a new reaper into his world and he was going to love it. He traveled up and entered the academy building. He walked fast to find Will’s classroom and entered fabulously.

“Oh William!” He announced, doors swung and banged loudly on the wall behind him. 

Will, who was in the middle of a class pointed his death scythe at Grell who instantly became scared and jumped out of the way. Will move his scythe and used them to fix his spectacles. He sighed.

“This better be important Grell.”

“Oh Will I just found out the most wonderful news!”Grell then continues his dance and sat on Will’s desk. He grabbed the man’s tie and pulled him down so Grell could whisper in his ear.

Will jumped back and broke out in a sweat. “Not possible! Are you sure?”

“Oh I’m sure. Well I haven’t seen anyone but the Undertaker.” Grell smiled back, one hand on his stomach. He was going to add Sebastian to the mix but he was cut off.

“UNDERTAKER!” Will yelled, almost shaking the walls.

Grell took the chance and ran out. He rushed through the halls, far away from his angry friend until he accidentally bumped into Ronald. They both fell back and Ronald’s spectacles fell of his face. Grell grabbed them and handed them back. He helped the young reaper back onto his feet and apologized. 

“You alright Grell?” The young one scratched the back of his head.

“I’m more than alright! Say where is the medical ward?” Grell wondered.

“You know this place better than me. But I think it’s past the offices.” Ronald pointed out.

“Thank you Ronny!” Grell then ran past him and ran towards the medical ward. 

The reaper was beyond excited to find out if everything was true. He signed in for an appointment then waited to be called in. He couldn’t stay still and when the nurse called his name he jumped up and followed. The other reapers looked at him weird but then went back to their papers. Inside the curtain room, he waited for a reaper professional and then was examined. Grell told of the symptoms, and the possibility. But when the doctor confirmed that he was in fact with child, he stopped. His mind stopped working.

The child was half Demon, half Reaper. Half his, half Sebastians. Sebastian wouldn’t get to know the child. Grell made a promise not to see the demon and brat unless it was business. As he left the ward he got lost in his mind again. Two weeks ago when he collapsed, Sebastian looked at him weird. As the reaper was fleeing the window he looked back with tears in his eyes and the flashing reds were full of concern. Like the demon was concerned for the health of the reaper. But it was just a silly order the brat gave his butler.

His hands were in fists as he walked the halls until he found a bench. It felt like his legs couldn’t carry him any longer and he sat down. He thought of Sebastian’s reactions. He knew shock, surprise, a gasp maybe, or a stare of death, possession, greed, rejection. Grell knew that the demon would want answers soon. He recalled suspicion in the demon’s tone when he first saw him after a couple of months. Grell buried his face in his hands and cried. The reaper never cried. He may have whined when he didn’t get what he wanted but never broke down and cried. 

He heard other reapers pass him as he let out his emotions. None of them didn’t stop to ask if he was alright. There were kind reapers but none were here. Each one was independant and Grell had to be for his own sake. If he was going to raise his child alone, he was going to do it. Everyone already thought he was a freak, what more could a pregnancy harm?

Grell placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it. He could feel the beginnings of a bump under his clothes. He smiled and leaned back against the back of the bench. He kept laughing until he rolled over in laughter. He was going to be a father.

No! I’m going to be a mother!


	6. Deeply Curious

“Get him Sebastian!” 

His master’s orders rang in his head. In front of them was the familiar red reaper and he was acting hysterical. Apparently from the guess, he was called to clean up another one of their messes. The reaper’s scythe buzzed as it sliced the last roll of film. Sebastian took out his knives and was about to toss them then Grell pointed his scythe at his head and bared his teeth. His master stopped behind him, catching his breath.

Sebastian was wide eyed and surprised at how defensive the reaper had become. He looked up and down on the crazy reaper. His eyes stopped at the middle of the body. Just beyond the clothes he noticed a small bump. Grell had his hand splayed across it to protect it. Sebastian noticed the heavy breathing the reaper was trying to maintain. He saw the fierceness in the yellow-green eyes, the protectiveness. Sebastian slightly nodded and let Grell go. The red creature took off and disappeared behind a building. 

“What are you doing! He interfered again!” His master yelled. 

Sebastian put away his knives. “He is not a bother anymore. We have completed the Majesty’s task. Now young master, we should return back to the mansion. It is beginning to feel damp.”

“Tch.” His master responded before turning to walk back.

Sebastian sat at his desk after he put his master to bed. He stared blankly at a piece of parchment. Only the candle light shadows flickered across, dancing. The demon was at a loss. Grell was with child. He didn’t think reapers could bear children, yet here the creature was defying the odds. He estimated the size was around 15 - 16 weeks in gestation. But with the being’s skinny frame, it looked larger. 

Scratching his head, he looked into old books he had on reapers after he encountered Grell the first time. He read on the anatomy, personalities, culture, and everything seemed to be in place. Until a small note caught his eye. It was a little handwritten note written in the reproductive section. He learned that reapers took in souls from Humans that were from suicides and turned them into reapers. But the note said that before, a human like birth of a reaper occurred between two reaper partners and the child grew up to be a reaper itself. Under that was initials ‘U.T.’ He closed the book, and knew exactly who it was. Time to take a little trip to london.

*Bang* *BANG*

The door opened from the inside and was greeted by a disturbing chuckle. 

“Ah Sebastian. How nice to see you. Is the Earl with you?”

Sebastian pushed past the door and invited himself in. He noticed the old grey reaper shiver a little in the presence. Sebastian then stood still and watched the man walk around him and the coffins that also occupied the room. Then he settled behind one and waited. 

“This is a personal matter.” Sebastian replied, not taking his eyes off the wild man.

“Oh? It must be very personal to see me. How can I help you?”

“I ran into Grell today. He interrupted an assignment my master and I was ordered to chase him down.”

“Oh? Tell me more.” The man encouraged.

“Grell didn’t look normal. In fact, he smelled off to me. His levels of estrogen are elevated.”

“Hmm yes yes.” He agreed. “I believe I know where you are going but, if you want more, you know the drill.”

Sebastian sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He then told a joke humorous enough to get a laugh from the grey man. The demon them slammed his hands down on the coffin the man was leaning on. He was not in the mood to play games.

“Alright. Grell is… going through something. But it is none of your concern, I assure you. He came to me for help a few months ago and I simply helped him onto his feet.”

Sebastian backed off. He eyed the man.

“That also doesn’t mean I didn’t have part in his current state. That was his mistake on his own, I only warned him.”

Sebastian was about to ask if the old reaper knew about his species’ reproduction, but sunlight was beginning to filter through the windows and under the door. His master would be waking soon and he needed to prepare for the day. 

“Thank you, Undertaker. We are not done yet.”

Back at the mansion, Sebastian returned just in time to make tea and prepare the young master’s clothes. When they were ready, he pushed the cart to the room then opened the door. He walked over to the curtains and opened them up. Within minutes the young master woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Good morning, My Lord.”

“What tea have you prepared. It smells familiar.” His master spoke.

“Ah yes. I have prepared the traditional Earl Grey. I seem to have forgotten to pick up a new blend while we were out yesterday.” Sebastian replied as he poured the tea.

His master took it and sipped the hot brew.

“But since Lady Elizabeth is arriving today, I shall pick leaves from the garden and make the Phantomhive special.”

“It will do nicely.” His master handed back the half empty cup then tossed back the sheets, ready to be dressed. 

Sebastian carefully dressed the young master in the green outfit he had picked out. It was one his master rarely wore, but today it was going to be a good day, so a little luck would be a good omen. After he tied the eye patch on, his master asked him a question. One, the demon thought the master would never care to ask.

“Did you notice that the reaper was odd yesterday?”

Sebastian tried his best not to gasp. He also didn’t want to give away what he was secretly looking into while his master slept. Especially when he still was looking for the answers.

“He looked a bit slow to me.”

“Maybe the reaper is getting older. They are close to humans, yes?”

“Certainly, my lord. Though I do not know his exact age, I’m sure he is up in his age.” Sebastian added a smile, to hopefully through off any suspicions.

His master stood up and scoffed. Next Sebastian got his orders to prepare for Lady Elizabeth. He knelt down and obeyed his command.

“Yes, My Lord.”


	7. Confrontation

“Oooh! I just cannot wait to meet you my darling!” Grell said to his bump.

He rubbed a hand over it as he laid in his bed. Other reapers were finding out about his pregnancy and would ask questions while he was at the academy. He would describe his dream man and say how his one special night gave him more than a night with the reaper hoped for. Some reapers looked disgusted and even treated him poorly.

But it didn’t poke at Grell. He was too proud and excited to meet his child. He was excited to teach his little one the tricks to being a reaper and couldn’t wait to collect film with them. He had cravings he had to fulfill himself or he would demand Ronald to get them for him. Will looked nervous whenever he saw him but they were on good terms. Grell knew he had to owe the man for what he has done for him so far. Grell simply explained that it was natural.

_“What is natural is that you are going to bring an abomination into our world!”_

_“What do you mean?” Grell was offended._

_“A reaper and a demon?!”_

_“How did you?”_

_“It’s obvious. I don’t know how you seduced that bastard but you both have brought destruction upon us._ ”

Grell dismissed the memory. Will was upset, so he was going to let him be upset. He has light collection duty and he was managing fine on his own. He was going to train his child the right from wrong. They were going to live like a reaper and become a reaper. One day he would tell them about their father and how he is a dream boat from darkness.

Thoughts drifted back to Sebastian anyways. Just five weeks before, the demon found out. The brat and demon were chasing him and Sebastian noticed. Grell was in protective mode and would have cut the man to pieces if he wasted to but to his relief, the demon let him go. That night he cried, not just because he missed him, but of the secret he was slowly finding out. He feared for his own life as well as his unborn child’s. He feared the brat would order Sebastian to kill him and destroy his life.

Waving the false thoughts, he got up and decided to walk around the human world. He wanted to have a relaxing day off and enjoy the Earth’s summer warmth. He wore his usual outfit including the red jacket that rested in his shoulders. His long hair rested in front of him, to hide his stomach. He knew the people would look at him weird, but he looked feminine enough to be passed on as a woman.

Down to the Earth he traveled. He landed in a small town square and was amazed that there was a small farmer's market. The colors brightened the dull grey buildings and brought on a lively crowd. Grell wandered the market and sampled the food. At one point he got caught sampling an apple and was whacked upside the head. Grell snapped back that it was no way to treat a lady. The merchant scoffed and didn’t seem to care.

Turning away from the market, he roamed the street to admire the buildings. Usually he was too busy to take on the old english infrastructures’ beauty and elegant design. But now he was enjoying himself and no company to drag him behind. As he continued down the streets, he felt like he was being followed. Turning around he didn’t see anyone and moved on. The feeling never shook off and when he walked into an alleyway, he snuck inside. He waited in the shadows until the feeling passed. When he felt like it did, he left the alley.

In a quick motion, he was pulled back into the alley and had his mouth covered. He struggled and escaped the person’s grip and when he saw who it was, he gasped. It was the demon, his demon. The red eyes sparked with interest and curiosity. Grell backed up against the wall and a hand went right to his stomach to protect it.

“Sebas-chan!”

“Hello Grell.” The demon replied.

“What are you doing away from your master?”Grell shakily asked.

“We are in town for a little vacation away from the mansion. Master is browsing the market.” The demon replied.

“Let me guess, he put you up to this?” Grell then crossed his arms in frustration.

“Master only ordered me to enjoy myself, as we are in vacation.”

Grell looked away. The memory of their night was still fresh on their night and now that he has seen the demon’s softer side, it was hard to accept him for who he really was. A soul taker, devil dealer, a demon. The butler didn’t move. He looked back to see him, eager to ask a question.

“Go ahead.”

“Are you here for a job?”

“No. I am here also for a vacation.” Grell added a smile of how he was having a good time. “I made a promise to you to not bother you or your master unless it was business. I break promises but i’m sticking to this one.”

“I’m not curious about that.”

Grell watched his eye’s travel to his small bump. The stare bore into him and made him feel uncomfortable. He wrapped his hands around his middle and looked down. He smiled for the love and then looked back up at the demon with tears in his eyes.

“Please don’t take it. It’s all I have left.” Grell begged.

“I do not want it. I am merely wondering how a reaper is able to have children. Ever since or last encounter, I have been curious.” Sebastian stated.

“We are like humans. Except the male reapers have the woman bits. Even though we have the ability to reproduce naturally, we are all souls from human suicides. Only a few reapers have been recorded as full blood reapers.” Grell informed.

But the tone from the demon was emotionless. Even when the demon didn’t know the child was his, he still didn’t care. It stung Grell. Why though? Sebastian doesn’t remember the night they shared. Grell was too scared to tell him the truth. He was afraid the demon was going to take his own soul and kill the child.

The two were interrupted by a breathless Ronald. The blonde reaper ran up behind them and was now on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Behind the young reaper was his scythe, bloodied as if he was finished reaping and had to get help.

Grell backed away from the young reaper and mindlessly grabbed Sebastian’s hand and hid behind him, as to protect his unborn child. The butler let go of his hand and looked down at him, annoyed. Finally the blonde caught his breath and stood up.

“Grell.”

“I see you are here for me, but why?” Grell responded poking his head out from behind the demon’s shoulder.

“I just finished a collection when I got news. The Higher ups want to meet with you.”

“Well if that’s it, then I have nothing to worry about right?” Grell stepped out from behind the demon and rubbed his belly.

“They know…” Ronald blurted out. “About the father!”

Grell gasped. He only told William and Ronald and two of the closets reapers he knew next to his favorite reapers. He knew the Undertaker stayed in the human world enough to only appear in the reaper world when he wasted to stick his nose in other people’s business.

“It’s either Alan or Eric…”Grell harshly responded.

“It’s got to be.” Ronald agreed.

“Then let’s go.” Grell announced. He turned back to Sebastian. “I’m sorry, but my promise still stands. Go return to your brat or whatever you call him.”


	8. William T. Spears

In the courtroom Grell sat in the chair, cradling his stomach. Nerves shook his body and he feared for what might happen to him and his unborn child. The wooden rows and seats, along with the judge’s spot seemed to echo many punishments. Slowly the members entered and so did Ronald for support. At a time like this, Grell wished Will was sitting next to him, holding his hand.

Recently the old reaper and him were growing close. The man eventually calmed down after Grell explained the ordeal. Not long after, he walked into Grell’s office and told him that he would give his support.

* * *

 

_“Grell.”_

_The red headed reaper looked up from his stack of papers. His glasses rested on the tip of his nose as he had yet to push them up to actually see from them. He then looked back down at his messy desk and scribbled on his forms. He knew who it was. It was his colleague and now boss._

_“I wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier.”_

_“It's perfectly fine Will.” Grell looked back up and smiled. “To be honest, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.”_

_“I see.” Will fixed his glasses with his scythe, which was a pair of pruners._

_“Is there anything else? As I recall, my boss will get very upset with me if I don’t finish these reports.” Grell replied sarcastically._

_Will sighed then left._

****  
_After Grell returned to his office after his first encounter after finding out about his pregnancy, all he wanted to do was cry. The way Sebastian looked at him had hurt him. The man he once made love to wasn’t no more, but a demon. Heartless and cold._

_Grell hugged his stomach and began to cry. He found is useless to cry but he had the strong urge to do so. His sniffling must have been loud enough because Will appeared in the doorway and offered help._

_“Do you need anything?”_

_“Why do you care? You didn’t believe me at first.” The read reaper sobbed, makeup running down his cheeks._

_“True, but I know you are upset, and upset workers don’t get work done.” Will commented._

_“I’ll be fine. It’s just the father. He doesn’t know about this.” Grell wiped away his tears with a tissue he pulled out of his pocket._

_“Father?” Will asked._

_That’s when Grell told him. About his spell and Sebastian and how the baby had to be the demon’s. Will got upset and accused him of bringing an abomination into the world._

_*****_   
_A few weeks before his stroll in the market, Will approached him once again. Grell didn’t want to deal with him and tried to avoid his boss but the man caught up with him. The red reaper crossed his arms and waited for the man to speak._

As he waited, he looked the man over. He looked pristine and prepared for anything. His grey suit was wrinkle free and was crisp to the seams. His dark brown hair looked black in the light and was combed back to make him look professional. The glasses were tinted from the light as well, looking like small mirrors.

_“I came to take you off field work.”_

_“What?! Will, darling, I’ve been catching up! I can do it!” Grell argued._

_“Not in your condition. You are showing and I cannot risk you getting hurt.”_

_Grell was confused. Why did Will add on that extra sentence like that? He can’t risk the reaper getting hurt?_

_“I know how to take care of myself, Will.” Grell began to walk past the man but tripped on his own feet and stumbled._

_Will caught him and their position looked as if he was dipping the red man in a dance. Grell’s cheeks burned red and so did the suited man’s. Grell smiled and Will helped him back up. Will fixed his shirt then cleared his throat._

_“Just report to your office on Monday.” The reaper then walked up hurriedly._

_“Of course, Darling!”_

* * *

 

But here he sat alone, nobody to defend him. He felt lonely and terrified. The Judge tapped his gavel and spoke.

“The meeting of Grell Sutcliff is now in session.”

Grell gulped.

“Mr. Sutcliff, we have called you here on the subject of your unborn child. Word had spread around of your courting a man that none has seen or even heard of in our world. We believe this man you have had the fateful night with is of the human world or of another world. Do you object to these words?”

Grell folded his hands nervously. “No.”

“Good. Since your child is only half of our species, we have suspected the other half. Going on descriptions and observed behavioral patterns when talking with a man named Sebastian Michaelis, we assume and believe that he was the man you had relations with. Do you object to these words?”

Grell’s breath shook in terror. How did they find out, let alone spy on him while he did his work? Were they spying on other reapers or just him because of his situation. He wanted to answer yes, and try to falsify them, but he was too scared.

“Do you object?” The judge repeated harshly.

Just as Grell was going to give in and yell, the doors opened revealing the once class B reaper. Grell never felt so relieved in his life when the man walked over to where he was sitting and stood next to him. In one hand he held his shears, and the other that was closest to the red reaper was free.

“I believe this is a meeting regarding the fate of Grell Sutcliff’s child?” Will asked.

“It is. Why does it matter to you?” The Judge backfired.

Will looked down at the stressed worker. Hand were placed protectively on the stomach and nervous sweat broke out on the forehead.

“Because I am the father.”

The members, Ronald, and Grell all gasped in shock.

“By the word, we have made predictions that Grell is proving accurate. Why are you now claiming responsibility?” A member voiced.

“Imagine the reputation of the Academy. Two former students, now Boss and employee, making love? Then one day, one falls pregnant and fears the secret of the relationship between the two gets slipped and destroys everything?” Will began then fixed his glasses with his scythe.

“He made up the lie so that you wouldn’t find either of us suspicious. Having to claim he is with child of another species was a dangerous path in the lie but it was to turn you two away from us. If you found out, we would be without jobs and you would be without it’s top reapers. Thus the Academy would fall in reputation over a mistake you made about putting our personal lives aside and having to force them out.”

“Oh Will, Darling!” Grell stood up and gave him a hug.

Will then went further and kissed Grell on the lips. He ended up holding the man’s hand then spoke up once more.

“Now you must know that it's never good to put stress on a pregnant lady.”

Will led the red head outside and waited until they were outside the academy to talk. There he let go of Grell’s hand and wiped it on jacket. Grell had a wide smile on his face and happily rubbed his belly.

“Thank you Will!”

“Don’t mention it. Speak of it as a payback from one our mistakes back in Academy.” The suited man fixed his glasses with his scythe once more.

“Plus I couldn’t bear to see you lose the only thing you love.”

Grell felt like he could melt with joy. Will did care about and for him, even the unborn child.

“The unfinished paperwork would be atrocious.”

“You didn’t have to. But thank you again.” Grell reached up and gave a kiss to Will’s cheek before walking back to the building. His boss would be upset if the paperwork was undone.


	9. Conclusions

Sebastian wrote on a piece of parchment. He tried to puzzle together the pieces. He noticed the reaper looking at him with regret and longing for him when he had to leave again. It was becoming obvious to the demon. Grell was pregnant with his child. The clues and subtle looks and nervousness. On the parchment, Sebastian wrote down his assumption of what was going on.

* * *

 

_About 20 weeks ago, Grell Sutcliff begged me to have a night of dinner with him in exchange of a promise. That promise was to only be in the presence of myself and my master when it was business. I agreed to the terms to have him off my back for I found him an annoyance every time we encountered him._

_I don't recall much events, but I only clearly remember taking a bite of his desert he made. Though the chocolate combination was delicious, I found it ruined by his gaze. I fuzzily remember him staring at our hand crafted wine glasses._

_In the morning I awoke to being in my bed, undresses, window open, half the bed in dismay, and my clothes folded neatly in my desk chair. Upon further inspection that night while my master was asleep, I found one of the reaper’s red hairs on my opposite pillow. That half of the bed smelled of him and the bed was covered in my filth as well as his._

_Then about 8 weeks later upon a business encounter, Grell was collecting film from those the master and I had exposed of. He looked ill upon appearing in front of us. He leaned against his scythe, looking sickly. His face was a taint of green and his forehead was breaking out in a small sweat. Only when he expelled his stomach did I truly become concerned. I was going to help him but I didn’t. What surprised me was when my master ordered me to pick him up to bring back to the town house._

_There I began to tend to the sick man. He made me jump when he snapped awake then proceeded to escape through the window. I tried to get him to stay so he could become well but he insisted on leaving. He kept claiming that he made a promise to my master and I and intended to keep it. In his yellow-green eyes was regret as he vanished from the window. I failed my master in taking care of the reaper._

_About 7 weeks later we encountered him again. He laughed as he ran from our chase. Master ordered me to catch him and during the pursuit, I got close. That’s when he turned and pointed his scythe at me in defense. It confused me why until I saw his other hand rested on his stomach. Just between the splayed fingers I saw the small swell of his lower abdomen. My mind raced. Things started to connect. The reason why he was sick, the way he was giving me looks._

_When I visited the Undertaker he didn’t give answers lightly. I knew that something was up between him and Grell. The Undertaker had something to do with it and I was going to find out._

_That all changed when earlier today when I encountered Grell while I was at the market with the master. I spotted the red head and decided to see what he was up to. I do regret scaring him but if I plainly approached him, he might not have wanted to talk. I had a difficulty bringing up the subject of his state but he kindly answered my question on reaper reproduction. I was going to ask him who the father was but we were interrupted by a younger, blonde, with a mower for a scythe. He was out of breath and when it returned to him the words were a surprise. The red head hid behind me and grabbed my hand like it was nothing. I found it amusing but also disgusting._

_The young reaper claimed to state that the higher ups of the reapers knew about Grell’s condition was well as the true father to his child. Grell gasped and became defensive. He looked back at me and restated his promise. But in his eyes, he pleaded for me to help him with his eyes. I could tell he couldn’t bring himself to say it but it was a logical conclusion._

_I am the the father of Grell’s child._

* * *

 

Sebastian set his pen down. He felt satisfied with his conclusion. One day he would talk to the red head about it, but right now was not the time for him to jump to full conclusions. Feeling the urge to relax, Sebastian laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes to think. What had made him give in to the reaper? What did he do to the reaper? Did he savor the moment? Did he treat him well? Did Grell enjoy it?

His mind then drifted to being a father. Over all his years of making deals, or living among the humans, he had never once even considered having a family. It was one thing that was never brought up or sought out. He did have lovers that he made deals with but none ever fell pregnant. He was curious as to what was special with how he was able to father a child with Grell. It must have been the magical propertied with each other. Him being a reaper and he a demon. He thought what the child might look like. He predicted the child to be a son, bright red hair with his red eyes. But the child would enjoy wearing black. He could see the child being a reaper and a demon on the side. The hybrid would become powerful and feared by all. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Evil was going to suit the child. He couldn’t wait.

In the morning he awoke. His master was going to wake soon and he needed to prepare for tea. He got off his bed and stretched his back. The sore muscles were going to prove difficult. He moved through them. He attended to his master and listened to what he had to say.

“Sebastian.” His master spoke.

“Yes young master?” Sebastian replied as he tied his master’s shoes.

“Lady Elizabeth’s birthday is coming up is it not?”

“I believe so. What is it you suggest.”

“Would it be good for the Phantomhive reputation to care for his Lady’s well being?”

“I would assume so. Are you suggesting we throw a ball for the young lady?” Sebastian stood up and so did his master. The butler helped his master put on his jacket.

“Precisely. We need to bring back power to this house. I hate the idea, but I’ve been bored lately and this seems to be a logical decision. Now write out invitations before I make up my mind.”

Sebastian bowed in front of his master. “Yes, My lord.”

While his master was in his study, Sebastian took upon the task of writing out invitations. A thought crossed his mind to invite the red reaper. He added the name then said to invite a guest if he wanted to. Sebastian hoped to speak with Grell and tell him his findings and hopefully confess to wanting to be in the child’s life. It did’t hurt him that Grell hid the truth. He knew what the reaper might be thinking about a demon with a child. For the moment, he wrote out the invitations then sent them out. Now it was the task of waiting.


	10. False Truth

Grell laid his head in William’s lap. He was visiting his boss at his apartment for dinner and Will invited him to relax with him on the couch. Will subconsciously was playing with the red hair that was in his lap while reading a newspaper. Grell was reading a book and reaper pregnancy and rubbing his stomach. The two were enjoying the silence that filled the housing unit and enjoyed each other’s company.

After the earlier event in the week, Will had confessed he had begun to like the wild red head. He explained that he felt sorry for the red head to be going through with what he was doing, alone. He told Grell that it was foolish, but he wanted to be there for the expecting mother. The red head was over thrilled for Will to be helping out and throughout the week the two have been growing close.

The silence was then broken by the lovely red head. “Will, Darling.”

“Yes Sutcliff?” He gruffly replied, not used to the pet name the wild reaper gave him.

“I was invited to a ball from an old acquaintance, tomorrow night. Its in celebration of a birthday for a little girl I once met. She was quite lively the last time I met her.”

“Mhmm?”

“Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?”

“Of course. It sounds entertaining.” Will agreed.

Grell sat up and hugged the man. He gave him a kiss on the lips then got up. He was going to start to find a dress. Yes a dress. He wasn’t going to show up in his reaper outfit and look silly with his large stomach.

“Where is this ball taking place?” Will asked just as the reaper began to leave.

“At the Phanomhive Manor.”

Will stood up and bunched up the paper. His face turned red in anger and growled. “The Phantomhive Manor!?”

Grell became scared. He had never seen the man be this upset. He held his stomach and slowly inched away from his boss. Will saw this mistake and deflated instantly. He apologized and tried to comfort the reaper.

“I’m sorry. Its just it seems too far fetched doesn't it?”

“What does?” Grell looked up from Will’s embrace to see his reflection in his spectacles.

“You are invited to the Phantomhive’s. The invitation was more likely written in the demon’s hand writing, and I doubt the little brat would have invited you as long as he lived.” Will explained.

“What do you mean?”

“Sebastian knows.”

Grell let go of will and held his head. How was that possible? The demon had no memory what so ever of his night. It wasn’t possible. It just couldn’t. The red head looked into the other’s eyes and felt comforted. He was showing sympathy. Grell returned to the embrace. He began to feel depressed. What was the demon going to do?

“What about your promise?”

Grell slumped his shoulders. He figured the ball was leisure instead of business. “I’ll have to make an excuse to make it business.”

* * *

 

Will and Grell arrived at the manor precisely on time. Grell had his hair styled up and two curled pieces of hair hung at the sides behind his ears. He wore a simple red dress that flowed over his curves of his body and promptly showed that he was expecting. He wore matching gloves and small heals. Will argued for him not to wear them but Grell won.

Will on the other hand wore a simple suit that was a dark grey. The grey matched with his glasses and his bowtie matched Grell’s outfit. The suit was crisp and one of his favorites he only wore on special occasions. They walked hand in hand and were greeted by the older servant at the door. The older man complimented the both of them as they passed.

Inside there was light music being played by a small orchestra. Grell instantly remembered the decor as it was the previous year he was there, in disguise, but still under suspicion. He smiled to himself after the memories of fooling around with the goofy servants. He looked up at his guest and found his face expression less. Knowing that being at the enemy’s house and not enjoying events like these were a bit uncomfortable. So the red head wrapped an arm around his waist and he wrapped one around his shoulders in return.

The other guests were enjoying socialization and some even commented on Grell’s dress. Of course his face turned bright red as he blushed. Will only smiled slightly and walked over to the table that held the refreshments. The red head was well enough not to be attended to constantly. Above them at the top of the staircase a bell was rung. Everyone turned their attention to the tall, black butler. He put the bell away then made his announcement.

“Please welcome the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive and our guest of Honor, Lady Elizabeth Midford.”

He stepped aside to reveal the two young teens. While the boy wore a black suit with a green tie, his face remained neutral as he guided his guest down the steps. Lady Elizabeth was just as Grell remembered. Wild-eyed, bright blonde curls and a cheerful personality. She wore an elegant and princess like emerald dress to match her eyes and the Earl’s tie. Grell found the two adorable and watched as the first dance of the night began.

He watched the two take over the dance floor and when the dance was done, everyone else began to dance and socialize once more. Will returned by his side and they sat down at a table. Grell’s back was beginning to bother him and the darker reaper said it was because of the heals. the red reaper huffed as he sat down. On the table he held his guest’s hand and the darker one took it. His gaze though was in the crowd. Looking for the demon.

As they observed the room, a shy woman who looked about the age of twenty walked up to the table and asked Will for a dance. The reaper was going to deny when Grell poked him and told him to go. He figured he wasn’t going to be dancing anytime soon. Plus the humor of Will dancing amused him. He watched him walk off and not long after the demon approached Grell’s table.

“I see you have made it.”

Grell rolled his eyes. “Only business.”

“And what might that be?” The demon raised and eyebrow.

“Im guessing it has to do with you.” The red head looked up at the looming figure.

Grell could see the curiosity, comfort, and anticipation. He moved a seat and the demon sat down. His hand rubbed the smoothed fabric that was laid his bump. He could feel his child flutter, a feeling he was still getting used to since it only began just a few days before. Grell noted the increase of movement though when the demon spoke. It was like his child knew it’s true father.

“I have begun to put the clues together about your child.”

“Oh really?” Grell was beginning to feel nervous. He wished Will was next to him holding his hand.

“You see about 21 weeks ago you came to me begging me to have one night with you. What you didn’t explain was what you put in that cake?”

“Cake?” Grell thought back. He remembered the desert he made but he didn’t lace it with anything. Maybe Sebastian thought he drugged him with the cake.

“I don't recall that night after having that one piece of cake you fed me.”

“Right.” He began to slightly panic. “I didn’t put anything into the cake. I asked you to have a bite to humor me. Then we shared some champagne you brought. But not long after you felt woozy and I carried you to bed. I helped you into bed then left.”

“Then how come my clothes were folded and there was a strand of your hair on my spare pillow?” He questioned next.

“I was being kind. I knew you like your things a proper way and you were feeling ill so I laid with you until you passed out. That’s it.” Grell added, rubbing his stomach for comfort. His child recognized it’s father’s voice and was very responsive with it.

“Grell I know.”

The red reaper gasped.

“I know the father of your child. It’s-.”

“Me.”

Grell turned to face the voice and Sebastian stood up. Will returned from his dance and had summoned his spear. Grell stood up and hid behind Will. The reaper fixed his glasses with his shears and stood his ground.

“Pardon?” Sebastian sounded surprised.

“His child. It’s mine.”

“How did it happen?”

“We had relations. We fought and Grell went to seek comfort from you. Being you the other person he’s only loved. He simply spent the night with you and when he found out he was pregnant, he came to me and revealed the news. The child is mine.” Will stated.

“But if he spent a night with you, and spent a night with me, how do we know for sure the child isn’t mine. I do not recall my encounter with Grell.”

The red reaper couldn’t take it anymore. “Fine! You want the story? I had a night with William. But we did have an argument which is why I begged you. I didn’t want just an evening, I wanted a night. I went to the Undertaker to get a special potion or something and I got enchanted wine glasses. I gave up and decided against it while we sat in the garden. You gave sympathy and consented to the night since the spell would render your memory lost and you wouldn’t remember a thing.

“It obviously didn’t work though because I fell pregnant, with Will’s child, causing you to suspect it is yours. It’s not yours. It’s Will’s.” Grell ended up crying and it wasn’t quiet.

Ciel waked over to the commotion and found Grell. He was annoyed and asked Sebastian why he was here and he confessed to inviting them only to talk business. Ciel slapped Sebastian in anger but was shut up when he finally saw Grell’s stomach. His eye grew wide and he began to blush with embarrassment.

Will then pointed his shears at Sebastian and made a threat. “You come near us, and I will be the last thing you see before I collect your film.


	11. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy with work and school.

Ciel woke to grey skies. What was odd, was that he didn’t wake to Sebastian’s light knocking on his door then blindness from the curtains. he cursed under his breath and got out of bed. He found his robe and slipped it on over his nightwear. He grumbled as he reached for his white eyepatch. He tied it on loosely since he couldn’t really reach it for himself then went to find his butler. 

The young Earl roamed the halls until he finally gave up. He had called for Sebastian but the mischievous demon never showed up. He cursed once more and then went to his bathroom to relieve himself. There he was surprised to see Sebastian drawing him a bath. Ciel clenched his fist and demanded why he didn't come to wake him up. 

“I figured you would want a warm bath and rest in a little after last night’s ball.” Sebastian spoke.

Ciel waited for his butler to help him get undressed then be placed in the warm water. The hot water was soothing on his back and legs. They had been aching recently from a growing fit. His poorly tied eye patch was set aside on the floor on his small pile of clothes and Sebastian began t wash him.

Thoughts crossed the boy’s mind as he was being washed in the silence. The thought about the queen’s next task, last night’t event and the smile on Lizzie’s face, and he even thought of Sebastian. He noted the butler acted weird, not to mention the interruption with the reaper from last night. He wondered why they were there and why they were invited in the first place. He even tried to wrap his mind around the red reaper’s physical state. To him the being looked pregnant. 

“Something bothering you young master? You seemed to have tensed up.” Sebastian commented as he scrubbed his master’s back.

“I am curious as to why Grell and the other reaper was there.” Ciel responded. “Did you invite them?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Don’t lie either.”

“Young Master, you know I never lie. But I did invite them on a personal matter. I assumed talking to Sutcliff in a public space would be better than me leaving your side to go to his world.”

“I see. What about Grell’s condition. It is surprising to me.” Ciel requested as he lifted up his arms and Sebastian began to wash them.

“I believe the being is with child. Reapers are confusing creatures.” Sebastian moved to his next arm.

“Sebastian, what are you hinting from me?” Ciel could tell the butler was not acting himself. “You are washing too fast and too hard.”

Sebastian stopped then sighed. He looked away. Ciel could see that he was trying to think of an easier way to explain. He waited patiently. 

“Sebastian.” Ciel voiced.

The red eyes aligned with his. Ciel never looked him in the eye often but in this gaze, he could see something wrong with the old demon. “There is a possibility the child is mine.”

Ciel gasped and backed up in shock in the tub. The water sloshed around him and a little bit exited the tub, spilling onto the floor. Sebastian and Grell? Did the demon get that weak? Ciel looked back at the butler. He could see shame in the body language. Red eyes distant and lips in a slight frown. 

“How?” Ciel whispered. 

“He came to me one day begging me to spend a night with him. His promise was to leave us alone unless he had to clean up our messes. I accepted to get him to leave me alone. We set up food and I don’t remember much after that. He confessed it to me last night that he did drug me and that I agreed.” He began.

“You what?” Ciel angrily questioned.

“I don’t remember anything but upon waking up to a messed but, being undressed and taking clues from my bedroom, I concluded that we had shared a night together. It wasn’t until we came upon him during a clean up and found him sick. You ordered me to take care of him. But he fled, terrified.

“Weeks later, when we encountered him again, I could see the distinct shape. I knew then that he was with child. I know he doesn’t sleep around and I was the last person to do so. It was even more concluded when I saw him at the market. I knew I had to speak with him.”

Ciel didn’t say anything. He only processed his butler’s words. Sebastian spending the night with a reaper and resulting in creating a child. Ciel was still curious on how children were made but he was aware of how it happened. 

“Then why did the other one point his scythe at you?”

“He claimed the child was his and if I stepped near Grell or the child that I would be killed.” He stood up and prepared to wash the young master’s hair. 

Ciel sat in silence, still stunned by the news. He didn’t think the demon had it in him to give in so easily. Surely the entire thing was a mistake or joke between the demon and reapers. He closed his eyes as the warm water was poured onto his head and he kept them closed as the shampoo was applied.

“Sebastian.” The demon hummed a response. “Did you ever want a family?”

It was now turn for the butler to be surprised. A small gasp escaped and he stopped scrubbing for a moment. He let out his breath and continued. Silence was filled with suspense. Finally the man answered.

“No. It is not my purpose. My purpose is to serve to people.” He washed out the soap then unplugged the tub.

Slowly the water began to drain and Ciel stood up. A warmed towel was wrapped around his head and dried off. Next was his body. Ciel didn’t know how to answer back. As his butler helped him into his clothes, he got lost in thought. The butler has been by his side since being captured. He cared for him, gave him compliments, helped him get out of trouble, even bring happiness to other people. Sebastian was trusted and he seemed to be more than a butler. He was like a friend. The other servants thought of him as family. Maybe together the house was all a family. 

This made Ciel laugh a little. 

“Is something humorous?” Sebastian put on his last piece, his eye patch. 

“It seems you are already part of one.” Ciel revealed, looking over his right shoulder.

Sebastian stopped and was silent. He then smiled a little. “I believe I am. I am just blind.”

Ciel’s face turned light red at the joke.


	12. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter and time skipping. I just want to get to the reason why I wrote this fic in the first place!!

Grell sighed and set aside his book. He was reading up on reaper anatomy and trying to figure out how he was going to have his child. He knew that originally his soul was a woman but he returned to a reaper as a male. So technically he has the parts to birth naturally. 

He relaxed further on the couch then anxiously at the clock. It was only several minutes after Will had left for the office. He groaned before getting up and going to change to go visit Will at work. Being cooped up in the apartment became unpleasing real quick, especially after having to clean it several times and the books read five times in a row. 

He dressed in a heavy dress shirt and wore a long red skirt. He tied his long hair back, enjoying the length and how it swayed behind him.To himself he looked beautiful. Feeling pleased with his image, he opened a portal to the side of the Academy building. He knew Will was working there for the day’s shift. He stepped through, letting out a held breath. He walked around the building then walked inside. He walked the halls until he found Will’s office. The door was closed and blinds drawn. 

Grell became concerned. Usually Will kept his office doors opened as well as his blinds to let people know he was available. The red reaper knocked on the door but there was no response. Carefully he tried the door, lucky to find it unlocked. Grell stepped inside finding the reaper fast asleep, slumped over his desk. Grell found the man to be adorable as he slept on top of his paperwork. 

He moved around the office and poked at Will. He moaned from his sleep and opened an eye. Quickly he sat back and became alert, slightly pushing Grell out of the way. He peeled off a document from his face and set it down back on the desk before releasing a massive yawn.

“Tired are we.” Grell answered from the side.

“After being up, fulfilling your cravings, yes.” Will responded with closed eyes. “Why are you here?”

“Oh Will you know me. I’m bored at home. Being on restricted leave isn’t me. You know I enjoy keeping my mind busy.” Grell responded as he rubbed his stomach. His child was less active today.

“I placed you on it because you have 5 weeks before the child arrives. You need to have as much rest as possible.” Will fixed his glasses.

“At least let me visit with you today! We still have things to take about as well.” The red reaper begged.

Will sighed, giving in. “Fine. At least get me coffee. I’ll prepare an arm chair for you. You need to be resting.” Will then handed over some currency.

“Alright! Thanks my Darling!” Grell leaned over and kissed Will on the cheek, taking the currency.

Grell left the office and made his way towards the little cafe where Will enjoyed his coffee. Grell knew this was his reaper’s favorite spot. Seeing it insight, he got excited. Will was going to be so happy to receive his coffee and a little treat Grell planned to buy. When he got closer, he spotted a familiar blonde. It was Ronald.

“Oh Ronnie!” Grell waved excitedly and tried to maneuver through the small area of tables and chairs. 

Ronald Knox heard his name be called and spotted the red head. He brightened up and dashed through the tables to assist the heavily pregnant being. He greets him with a hug and helped him walk in line.

“Sorry I made you lose your place.” Grell said a bit out of breath. 

“It’s alright Sutcliff. I’m just glad to see you! Since Will put you on leave a month ago, the colors in here seem to have faded.” Ronald confessed.

“Oh dear. It seems the color has faded all around. I cannot wait for this to end. I’m excited to see him.” Grell rubbed his stomach again.

“Him? You know the gender?” Ronald asked, curious.

“Oh no!” Grell laughed lightly. “It just feels like it. They are very heavy in the bottom. I have a feeling its not going to be long.”

“Well thats good then.” Ronald smiled. “So are you here to get something to drink?”

“No. I’m getting Will coffee and a muffin. I just found him in his office passed out.”

Ronald’s eyes grew wide in surprise. “No wonder he closed up his off when he got here. Do you know what made him so tired?”

Grell laughed again and explained how he was craving every little bit of food and he had Will take him around just to get hi food. Only at 5 am did Grell pass out and Will went to work. Ronald smiled and laughed too.

They waited in line and when it was ready to order, Ronald also paid for Will’s coffee. Grell was touched and told him he didn’t have to do it. Ronald replied that it was important to save for the baby. Every last cent is important. That made the reaper tear up even more. Together, they walked back to Will’s office to see it cleaned up but occupied. Will was arguing with a superior and it sounded like was going to lose. Sure enough the last order was commanded and the superior left angrily. He pushed past Grell and Ronald and the young blonde shouted a response.

Grell peeked into the office, scared the reaper was going to blow up. He held out the coffee and muffin as a surrender and the reaper walked over and took it. He allowed Grell to enter and they said their farewells to the blonde. Grell found his chair and took a seat. Relief swept over him as he relaxed. His back felt lighter as did his ankles.

“What was that all about?”

“The higher ups want me to clean up another one of a reaper’s messes. Its training and clean up at the same time. They want me to monitor him and clean up his mistakes if they get out of hand. It may take up to a month and further. I might not be here for the birth of the child.” Angrily, Will took a bite out of the blueberry muffin.

Grell’s smile faded. He wan’t going to be around for the birth? He rubbed his calm bump, nervous and scared. He didn’t want to be alone. He was lone for half of the pregnancy, not now.

“I will assign Ronald to spend the nights in the living room to keep an eye on you. You must contact him if you go into labor early. He can take you to the hospital.”

Grell cringed at the thought of being trapped in the sterile white building. The nurses running in and out, touching him, doing things to his child. He wanted to be in a safe environment and in safe hands. He wanted Will to be there. Grell began to become upset. Will saw this and crouched in front of him. He held a hand.

“Even though I won’t be there in person, I’ll be there in here.” The reaper pointed to the red’s heart.

Grell pulled him in and kissed him. The blueberry made the kiss sweeter and passionate. Will got up and closed his door and released his blinds for the second time that morning. After all time was a factor.


	13. Three Weeks Later

Sebastian was right on their tail. The latest culprit was a child abuser and trader. It made him sick. Then again, he has a contract with a child so he couldn’t really be grossed. He did though take care of his young master and will continue to do so until it was the time to consume his soul. The demon caught up and his master did as well. Sebastian attacked the culprit and tied him up just like his master ordered. 

Sebastian had a tight hold on the binding of the wrists and thrusted the culprit in front of him. They were on their way back to the carriage when Sebastian and his master heard a noise. 

“What was that?” 

The sound became louder as they walked in the direction of the carriage. It was more of a painful cry followed by a sobbing. The three picked up the pace and peered into an alleyway that was only a block from the carriage. Both butler and master were shocked to see the red headed reaper, dressed in a baggy shirt and long skirt, leaned up against the building, barely standing and clutching his stomach.

“Grell?” Sebastian called out.

The head snapped in their direction. Pain was written in the eyes and his forehead was covered in sweat. His red hair was a mess and he was leaking between his legs. 

“Young Master, take the man to the carriage.”

His master gasped. “What!?”

“DO IT!” Sebastian yelled. 

His master took the criminal and shoved him in the carriage. Sebastian ran over to Grell’s side and helped him sit down on the ground. The man held onto Sebastian as the butler made everything comfortable for him. Sebastian took off his jacket and laid it under the being’s legs. His master returned and hesitated, not knowing what to do. 

“Give me your jacket.” Sebastian ordered.

“Do not order me!” His master bit back. 

“We need to make him comfortable young Master.” Sebastian said with a cold but calm voice. 

The boy shrugged it off and rolled it up to place behind the red head’s back. Sebastian then helped the red head relax. Grunts of pain escaped the man but he tried to remain strong. Sebastian helped deliver children before in his past but it had been so long. He asked to check below to see how far along Grell was and the reaper only nodded as he controlled his breathing.

“About two more left. It will be over soon.” Sebastian announced. “Where is Will?”

“Some damn mission…” Grell breathed. “Don’t know where. I sent Ronnie to look.”

Grell was helped into position then it was time. the labor was going fast, something Sebastian read about. The labor was fast since it made reapers very weak. 

“Bassy?” Grell cried.

“Yes?” He answered, getting ready to grab the child as it was born.

“If I don’t make it-.”

“You will. You will raise the child and be a good mother.” Sebastian assured him.

Grell only nodded then breathed through the pain. Sebastian made the command to push and the reaper did so. He yelled as he did and then let out a breath. 

“Young Master, help him sit up.”

The boy hesitated before dropping to his knees and helping the man sit up to help the child exit smoothly. Sebastian still commanded and gave words of encouragement. He said the head was free and then as the rest of the body slid out, a loud shrill pierced through the air. Grell collapsed on his back and breathed heavily in relief. 

Sebastian held the crying child and took out a fork and a knife he had in his back pocket (weapons he had in case he got into trouble) then made a pinch with the umbilical cord. He then cut it and took off his white shirt and vest to wipe off the child. He then swaddled the child and handed it over to Grell. The reaper took the now silent child and held it close. 

“He’s beautiful.” Grell cried.

“He? Grell, it’s a girl.” Sebastian smiled.

He looked at the small child where he sat. The child had white skin, a head full of dark hair and he could see his nose. What he didn’t tell Grell was that she had tiny black fingernails, marking her as a demon. He hoped she would have Grell’s eyes. Red ones weren't ones for a little girl’s. He even noticed that she was going to be tall like her parents. 

“A daughter? I have a daughter?” Grell looked over his daughter even more and smiled. 

Sebastian then sensed that Will was coming. He moved closer to Grell then kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. 

“Tell her about me.”

He then stood up and picked up his master. The young Earl protested as he brought them around the corner and told them to wait. He placed a hand over the master’s mouth and signaled to stay silent. He heard a portal open and the other reaper’s scythe fall to the ground.

“Found him Grell.” 

“You are alive. I told you to go to the hospital.” Came a calm voice.

“I was scared and I panicked. Ronnie helped me come to the mortal world for proper help.”

Sebastian heard the reaper kneel down on the floor and move close. The fabric rustled as the child was passed over. Small noises came from the child as it was moved but then began to cry. 

“Shh. I’m here.” 

“Will, its a girl.” Grell said.

“Really? She's beautiful. Have you thought of a name yet?” Will asked, still stunned.

“I wanted to name her Aberdeen. Or Abby for short.” Grell said. 

“Aberdeen. That is a beautiful name. Grell she’s perfect.”

Sebastian heard enough. He and his master snuck away back to their carriage. They found the culprit passed out from exhaustion in the back. Sebastian helped his young master in and then he drove them to the yard before returning to the town house. 

After he put his master to bed, Sebastian chose to write a letter. He addressed it to his newly born daughter and expressed his true feelings. He explained how he wished he knew the truth and was there for support. He was adaptable to change and raising a child was just another thing to adapt to. He explained what Demons and Reapers were and their specific powers and that it was important to control them and be responsible. He explained how demons have true forms and that one day he hoped to see hers. He told how his was a raven.

He explained a little about his current master/soul and that it was a pleasant life. Very simple and intriguing. There was mystery, friendships, relationships, business, protectiveness, and leadership. As he wrote what his duties were, it was like he would be great as a parent since he already takes care of a child. He closed his letter with a small note that he does care deeply about her and misses her. He then sighed the letter as Sebastian. He figured that she would get it when she was older. 

He blew out the candle that was next to him and began preparations for the next day.


	14. Aberdeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you get the title of this fic at the end. I'll write the answer in the end notes :)

Sebastian pulled weeds from the growing garden. The summer sun beamed high above, causing the demon to enjoy the heat. Behind him, Finny was drenched in sweat and panting from the heat. Sebastian got up to get him some water to cool off and the gardener was pleased to have a refresher. As he continued to pull the weeds, he heard a soft meow from with in the bushes. 

He tilted his head in confusion and heard the meow behind him. He turned around to see a small black cat. The cat looked to be around two years old and very curious as is mischievous. It sat and waved it’s tail in front of the demon. Sebastian instantly fell in love with the cat. He reached over to pet it and it rubbed it’s head into his palm. He gasped from the cuteness and he crawled up onto his lap. 

The cat purred and rubbed it’s nose on his cheek. It kneaded it’s claws into the butler’s pants and then curled up before restarting it’s love cycle. The butler found a blade of grass and began to tease the cat. As the cat played with the grass, Sebastian toned it’s color. The cat was solid black and had a little pink nose. It’s eyes were a different color. One was red and the other was a mixture of golden yellow. It was odd for a cat but he thought the right red eye was damaged in a fight. Although he didn’t see any fight scars. 

“Sebastian! You know you can’t play with cats at a time like this!” Finny exclaimed.

“There is nothing wrong with taking a break.” The butler happily replied then laughed as the cat slid in the dirt.

“But you never take a break! And it was you to say we needed to work hard for the Gala tonight!”

Sebastian laughed then picked up the cat to take it inside. 

“Sebastian! You know Master Ciel is allergic!” Finny shouted after him.

Sebastian smiled at the complaints. He was done with the weeds anyways and only acted busy so Finny wouldn’t feel left out. He carried the cat into the Mansion and as he went to clean himself up and prepare for the ball he came across Mey-Rin.

“Sebastian!”

“Yes, Mey-Rin?”

“You can’t have a cat in here! Master Ciel banned them after the murders!”

Sebastian recalled the conversation his master had with him just 5 years before. No cats are allowed in the mansion since his master was allergic. It didn’t stop Sebastian from feeding strays or petting them when he saw them. But with this cat, he had a feeling his master wouldn’t sneeze. There was a familiarity with this particular cat and he couldn't shake up. 

The butler walked up to his master’s study and knocked. A noise from behind the doors signaled an enter. He stepped through to see his master facing the window, looking out on the entrance’s perfection. He was dressed in a blue suit similar to one he wore when he returned to the mansion. His dark grey hair was cut to perfection and helped cover the eye patch he still wore on his right eye. He has grown taller but he wasn’t as nearly tall as Sebastian.

He turned to face his butler and gasped. “I told you not to bring them inside!”

“Yes. But this one is different.” Sebastian argued lightly.

“That’s what you said about the rest of them.” His master crossed his arms.

“Master, perhaps you have grown out of the allergy? Like your asthma?”

His master huffed then walked to face his butler. He began to pet the now sleeping cat. The man didn't sneeze, cough, or even break out. Instead he massaged the cat’s belly and it began to purr again. Sebastian looked up to see his master smile slightly. Then the cat wiggled and bounced out of Sebastian’s grip. Both men gasped in surprise and Sebastian gave chase. When he left the room, the cat was no where in sight. 

“Good riddance anyways.” His master voiced then took a seat at his desk.

“My apologies for losing her.”

“Her?”

“As I recall female cats are more affectionate.”

Sebastian earned a blank look. 

“Is everything in order? Did the guests respond?”

“Everything is in order. I shall clean up and help Baldo with food preparations. I’ll have Finny and Mey-Rin clean up. Guests who have responded are coming which is most.”

“Good. Are they coming?”

“As per your request, yes.”

His master only nodded then waved him off. It was all he needed. Sebastian finished up his tasks. 

**  
The guests arrived just as the night was cooling down. Inside the guest gathered. Lady Elizabeth was there, D.I.’s, old friends, and a small family. Finny, Mey-Rin, Baldo, and Tanaka helped serve the foods and guest service. Sebastian stayed by his master’s side, greeting the guests. They said hello to everyone including Soma and Agni, except for two familiar faces. 

They were the familiar wild red headed reaper and his partner. The red reaper was dressed in a long flowing dress that swayed by the ankles. His hair was tied up into a curled bun. Matching shoes, makeup and bag completed the look. His partner for a black suit with a red bowtie and a serious expression on his face. Behind the red’s legs was a little girl about the age a little over 5. She wore a black fluffy dress with her hair in curly pigtails that were held up by red bows. The little girl even had an eye patch over her right eye.

“Mummy! He has a patch too!” The little girl said as she pointed to the arriving butler and master.

“Good to see you again.” Sebastian spoke, bowing.

“Likewise.” Will responded.

“Abby don’t point.” Grell batted the little girl’s hand down.

The little girl, Abby, put her hand down. Ciel saw this and knelt down to face the little girl. He smiled and held out a hand. Abby took it and Ciel kissed it in respect. The little girl blushed and emerged from behind the red reaper.

“I see you noticed my patch.”

“Its like mine.” She pointed to her own that covered her right eye. 

Sebastian watched the interaction with curiosity. Over the years, his master had started to grow out of his hard shell. He figured too many children cases and death of personal friends have pushed him to move on. Not to mention the plenty of encounters of Grell and William over the years while they apprehended criminals.

The little girl laughed as his master talked about her patch and how she got it. She told the Earl how she had a bad eye since she was born. Sebastian didn’t understand. Though she has his physique, his hair, his love for black, but her one eye was Grell’s as were her big smile. Her fingernails were black for the demon’s mark. They were round and slender like his. 

She stopped though when she caught him looking at her. Her face turned red in embarrassment and she clung back to her mother. Ciel stood back up, gave his thanks, then left the butler to finish his business.

“Mummy, who’s he?” She asked.

“Sorry to scare.” Sebastian smiled. “I am the Earl of Phantomhive’s butler, Sebastian Michaelis.” The butler bowed to show respect to his guests.

“Oh Bassy, you don’t need to be so formal. We are enemies after all.” Grell blushed.

“But here you are guests and I am ordered to respect them.”

“Pointless.” Will huffed.

“Not nice Willy.” Abby looked back up at the man and crossed her arms.

“William, Darling, take Abby over to Lady Elizabeth. I’m sure the woman would think she’s cute.”

William grabbed the girl's hand, who gave in and was brought over to the wild blonde. Sure enough she shrieked and called the little girl cute.

“What is it.” Sebastian began to spoke freely.

“She know’s who you are. She knows you are her father.”

Sebastian didn't know what to say. He didn’t think the little girl would know so soon. He looked over at the giggling girl and smiled a little.

“I told her you would like to see her one day. But its her choice if she wants to. I’m not driving her away and I’m not keeping her from you. If she ever wants to visit you, I’ll let her.” Grell spoke softly.

Sebastian looked down and saw his left hand resting on his stomach. On the ring finger was a large diamond. Below the hand was a small bump. He looked back up to find the reaper blushing. 

“Congratulations.” Sebastian expressed.

“Thank you. Abby is excited. She’s been begging me for a sibling. Will is excited to.” Grell let out a sigh. “He loves Aberdeen. Even if he doesn’t express it much. It’s hard for him to see past the so much you in her. She has my eye and my smile as well as personality. Everything else is you.”

“I’m glad she doesn’t take after me. If she found out what I did…” He then remembered his letter. He had it in his pocket for when he had a personal chance to hand it over. Grell took it and placed it in his bag.

“Bassy… She’s made a deal already.”

Sebastian gasped. “She didn’t…”

“We enrolled her in a human school. She met a friend. They asked for a friend until the end of their fate. She agreed, not knowing. She came home with a smile and a mark on her left hand. Just like yours. William got upset.”

Sebastian clenched his fists in anger. 

“He didn’t hurt her or me, I promise you that. He didn’t say anything.”

“What about her contract?”

“Ended a few months later. Her friend fell ill. They passed and that’s when she changed.”

“Changed?”

Just then a small black cat jumped into Grell’s shoulder and began to hiss at a chasing Will. The cat growled before turning to face Sebastian and pounced for his arms. He caught the small beast and scratched it’s ears.

“Aberdeen! What have I told you! Not in front of others.”

Aberdeen? The cat in his arms was his daughter? There was a poof and the cat changed back into the little girl in the dress. Her patch was loose and it fell, revealing a red demon eye. Sebastian gasped again as he held her. 

“Sorry, Mummy.” She jumped down before smoothing her dress. She handed her patch to him and smiled. 

Sebastian knelt down and took it.

“Stop losing your patches.” Grell argued.

“But Sebastian likes it. It’s just like the boy’s.” Abby argued back. 

“Grell it’s getting late you are going to be up early for sickness. Its best we leave.” Will fixed his glasses and grabbed Grell’s hand. “Come Aberdeen.”

The little girl obeyed and just as they reached the doors the little girl left them and ran back to the still kneeling butler and gave him a hug, knocking him back. Sebastian returned the hug full on, wrapping his long arms around her small frame. Part of him wanted to stop for too much space was taken up, but the other part didn't want it to end. He always loved his daughter even if this was the third time seeing her in her beginning life.

She let go and whispered in his ear.

“I’ll see you in the end, Daddy. You will be mine.” She then ran back and waved while giggling.

Sebastian was now stunned. He sat on the floor, wide eyed with a shocked expression on his face. His mind was flooded with questions and he couldn’t concentrate. He knew there was something hidden behind the patch. Behind the cute looks there was something else. The little girl was more than his daughter. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you get it?
> 
> According to the true forms of the demons, Claude was a spider. Sebastian is a raven. Ravens eat spiders.
> 
> Aberdeen is a cat. Cats eat ravens (or birds).


End file.
